When You Wish Upon A Heart
by MayGirl85
Summary: Serena laments that Darien has once again lost his memory after the battle with Sailor Galaxia. Perhaps the Ginzuishou can help? But be careful what you wish for, because you just might get exactly that.


Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

**When You Wish Upon A Heart**

"This is so bloody unfair!" 17-year old Serena exclaimed suddenly, banging her delicate fist on the table.

It had been only six months since she defeated, or rather rescued, Galaxia from Chaos and to Serena's complete and utter dismay once again Darien did not remember her. Neither had the scouts initially, but in time they had gained their memories back. But it was a particularly cruel blow to her heart this time around, for only moments after winning the battle she had been able to see her friends and Darien again.

The world had been in a very bad state after the battle. Galaxia's wrath had known no bounds and trillions of people had died across the universe. Serena was forced in that moment to combine the power of all the crystals, to call on them for aid, in order to restore everything back to the way it was supposed to be. How wonderful it had been when all the crystals, every single one, in the universe had responded to her call. As a single entity they had all together brought life back to the universe; and then there was darkness.

Serena had awoken in a hospital bed. According to the staff she had been in a coma for a month. Noone knew why she had been in a coma, only that she had fainted and never awoken. But Serena knew. Holding the power of trillions of crystals within her tiny hands had taken its toll on her body. Though she was powerful herself, she was not yet Neo-Queen Serenity. Close, but still not yet. Not until Crystal Tokyo, and that wouldn't arrive for at least another four or five years if what Pluto and Rini had told her held true.

Of course, the silver crystal had also reset everyone's memories. Slowly she had regained her friends, and when they had finally remembered it all there had been laughter, tears, joy, tears, hugs and more tears. The pain of the final battle and the joy of finding eachother again was complete when Lita had at last remembered, and all five girls were together again.

But that still left Darien, who had yet to remember. The blow to Serena when she had found him with no recollection of her was hard – even Princess Kakyuu had contacted her since she and the Star Lights had regained their memories. It seemed that everyone except Darien had remembered. Nevertheless, Serena had tried, oh how she had tried, to give him his memories back. But nothing worked. Yet it was yesterday that she reached her breaking point.

She had tried to use the silver crystal on him, but as the time before when he had been brainwashed by Beryl her power had no effect. The golden crystal protected him from foreign powers affecting him too deeply, and it had been the most painful thing for Serena to learn that she had lost him and was helpless to change it. How in that moment she had wished with every single piece of her broken heart for the man she loved to return to her!

So now here she sat in Rei's temple. The girls had last night had a sleepover in an effort to cheer her up, but nothing helped. She was without her prince; she was incomplete.

"Wanna go get a milkshake Serena?" Ami suddenly asked Serena kindly, hoping to distract her friend from her clearly upsetting thoughts.

Serena smiled, "Sure Ami, thanks."

They told the other girls of their plans and set off for the Arcade, which was only a few blocks away. They chatted about nothing in particular, Ami too shy to ask direct questions and Serena lost mostly in her own thoughts. Ami's sudden stop outside the Arcade however quickly brought Serena out of her reverie. Following Ami's stricken gaze, she saw the cause of her heartache, and her breath caught in her chest.

"Serena, we can go if you want," Ami said softly.

Serena smiled sadly but shook her head, "No Ami, seeing him is better than not seeing him at all."

The girls walked in together to sit at the counter where Andrew greeted them with his friendly smile.

"Hey girls, what'll you have today?" he said, covertly giving them the once over.

It couldn't be helped that even Andrew would size the girls up once in a while. Though he never went beyond brotherly friendship, they had become incredibly lovely, all of them had. This was true for Serena in particular, who had grown out of her coltish and awkward long limbs into a picture of elegant beauty.

"Milkshakes Andrew, of course," Serena chirruped, flicking Darien a glance beneath her lashes.

Andrew saluted the girls and walked away to make them his 'famous' milkshakes. Meanwhile, behind them, the doors to the Arcade ominously slid open as a dark haired figure strode casually in.

"Dumpling," the stranger said.

Serena froze.

_It couldn't be? _she thought.

She turned around, "Seiya?"

The man took his sunglasses off and smiled at her, "The one and only," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just had to come," he said, suddenly serious.

"Is something wrong?"

"You could say that, Serena."

There was something about the way Seiya said her name that made her stop and look at him. _Really_ look at him.

"What's going on?" she asked flatly, her heart beating a little faster in her chest with some dread at his next words.

"I had some unfinished business. We have some unfinished business."

Serena wrung her hands and looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Serena, look at me," he pleaded softly.

With a sigh she turned back to face him.

"Please forgive me. But I have to. I just have to try once," he said, looking into the distance as if talking to himself moreso than her toward the end of his sentence.

His gaze suddenly locked on her, and before she knew it Seiya had leant down and brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. She sat there unmoving, too surprised by his forwardness to react. The kiss lasted only a moment, and then he was standing before her again with a sad smile on his face.

"Never good enough, am I dumpling?" he murmured.

Serena flushed; both from embarrassment for now having the entire Arcade's attention on her, and in sympathy to Seiya in understanding for his pain. But he was gone before she could speak, and the next thing she knew the Arcade doors had closed behind his retreating back.

"Wow, I can't believe he came all this way just for that," Amy murmured beside her.

Serena looked down at the floor and mumbled something noncommittal. She looked up suddenly and found herself locking gaze with Darien, and for the second time that day her breath caught in her chest. But a second later he looked away, and she hung her head dejectedly as the hope that had flared up in her heart faded.

Andrew returned with the girl's milkshakes, giving Serena a curious glance in a clear attempt to wheedle some information out of her. Serena was well known for resisting the advances of all the guys who had gotten up the courage to ask the beautiful girl for a date. That an older guy had suddenly come in and simply kissed her was beyond surprising. Yet she refused to meet his gaze, knowing what he wanted and unwilling to talk about it. Too bad for her Seiya's visit was only the beginning of her day.

Once again the doors to the Arcade slid open as another tall, mysterious, man strode in. A hush came over the Arcade as everyone recognised the famous man, and watched in awe as he walked over to tap Serena on the shoulder.

Serena, meanwhile, turned around, only to find herself hauled up against the blonde man who promptly dipped his head and proceeded to kiss her in a very public and very intimate display of affection. Too shocked for words or action, Serena stood frozen in his embrace until he moved his lips away from hers although he kept his arms locked around her waist.

"Haruka?" Serena breathed in disbelief, seeing the familiar face swimming before her confused eyes.

"I had to moonbeam. I had to. I know you don't feel the same, but I've always wanted it to be just you and me, and for a moment it was. I'll see you around," Haruka said, releasing Serena and strolling out of the Arcade with every ounce of pride and arrogance he could muster.

Serena for her part just fell back against the stool, watching Haruka go with wide eyes.

"That was unexpected. I would calculate the odds of those two events happening in one day to be a million to one," Amy remarked, her posture was casual though her bright blue eyes gave away her alertness to danger.

"I'll say, let's drink our milkshake and get out of here," Serena said, glaring at the stares she was receiving.

Poor Serena, had she known what was to happen in the next few slurps of her milkshake she would have left straight away. For once again the Arcade doors slid open and in walked a king. His posture was regal, his walk confident, and his face hidden by a lavender mask.

"Serena..." Ami suddenly said, the girl having turned around the second the doors had opened with nervous apprehension.

Serena, seeing Ami's gaze, turned around to face Neo-King Endymion.

"So you still exist huh? I suppose not all hope is lost," she said forlornly.

"I do," he said mysteriously, bowing lightly to the girl who would become his queen.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"You called me," he said simply, as if she should have known.

She stared at him shocked, "How? I couldn't have, I mean... you're from...?"

The question hung between them, and the king gave a casual shrug of his shoulders, "You should be careful of making wishes... Serenity," he said evenly, "You never know when – or how – they will come true."

In her mind, Serena swore while Neo-King Endymion smiled at her, knowing his love's thoughts.

"Don't worry. It will all work out in the end. As you said, I'm here," he said kindly.

"No, you're _not_," she said archly, her meaning clear as she directed some of her pent up anger at the man who was still missing from her life in the present, even if he was going to be there in the future.

"I'll always be here," he said softly, his eyes full of love and promise as he bowed to her before promptly turning and leaving.

Serena watched him go, sadness marking her features.

"Serena, we need to figure out what's going on," Ami suddenly said to her left.

Serena turned her head sharply, "You're right Ami. But I think I already know. I made a wish last night. But for the life of me I don't know how its turned out like this," she whispered quietly to the blue-haired girl.

"What kind of wish?"

"For the man I love," Serena said sadly.

"But..." Ami said, throwing a furtive glance at Darien.

"I know, Ami. I think the crystal misunderstood my wish, or something," Serena muttered, annoyed that the 'perfect' silver crystal could stuff something like this up.

"Okay. Look Serena, I left my computer at the temple. I'm going to go get it and see if we can fix this mess. So in the meantime, stay here while I go get the computer and the girls, ok?" Ami said, standing up to leave.

Serena nodded while Ami shot out the door. The girl was unstoppable when she wanted to solve a problem. Serena sighed, wondering who would show up next.

_It's odd, _Serena thought, _That first Seiya, then Haruka and now Neo-King Endymion showed up. It's almost like it's going in reverse order from the time –_

Serena suddenly realised who exactly was going to be the next man to walk through the door. The Arcade doors opened...

"Prince Diamond," she whispered, seeing the man standing in front of her.

She looked up into his face to see it was a mask of sorrow and regret, and was surprised when he fell to his knees before her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking her hands in his and kissing them gently.

She closed her eyes, remembering the Prince's sacrifice. He had been evil, but in the last few moments of his life he had saved her out of the goodness he had finally remembered in his heart. She opened her eyes and in her compassion reached out to place a hand on his cheek.

"You were forgiven a long time ago, when you saved my life," she whispered.

He gave her a watery smile and stood back up, his hands still holding hers.

"I really did love you, you know," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek softly.

She closed her eyes slowly to blink away the memories, and was surprised when she felt his lips on her cheek for a moment. Her eyes opened, showing her shock, while Diamond simple smiled at her and turned to leave. She turned around to the counter and buried her face in her hands, ignoring the stares of the people in the Arcade.

"What a day," she groaned, wondering if the crystal was parading the list of broken hearts she'd left in her wake for amusement.

"It's not my fault," she argued with herself.

"What's not your fault Serena?" she heard Andrew suddenly ask her.

She looked up from her hands and blushed.

"Nothing, sorry just talking to myself."

"Uh huh. If you don't mind my asking – _what the hell is going on!_" Andrew demanded.

"I have no idea Andrew. I did not expect this today," she muttered.

"Who were those men?" he asked, refusing to give up.

"People I knew," she said.

"They look like your ex boyfriends," he remarked tartly, annoyed with her un-enlightening responses.

She smirked at him, "I've only had one boyfriend Andrew."

"Really? When did this happen? How come I never knew?" he said with a pout, annoyed to be left out of the gossip.

His desire for gossip soon evaporated when he saw the positively anguished look on her face.

"He left me," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Beside them, Darien choked on his coffee.

"Hey Dare, are you okay man?" Andrew said, giving Darien a thump on the back over the counter.

"Yes, yes," Darien muttered, wondering why he had cared so much about the blonde's boyfriend troubles.

He'd seen her around. When he had first run into her she had clearly mistaken him for someone she knew. After that she had left him alone. Something he was grateful for, he was tired of girls chasing him. But at the same time, something tugged at him whenever he saw her. The Arcade doors slid open and suddenly Serena 'eeped'.

The entire Arcade turned, expecting to see _another_ man visit Serena. They were however unexpectedly surprised to see a woman with long green hair, and a very angry look on her face.

"Serena dammit! I had to leave my post for you! _You know what that means!_" she said, stalking over to the cowering girl.

You shouldn't really anger the Guardian of Time. She doesn't like it.

"It's not my fault!" Serena whined as Trista glared at her.

"_Yes_, it is!" Trista snapped, "Get your emotions under control Serena! I'm trying to fix what you've done but its going to take a little while."

"What _is_ happening?" Serena muttered, unsure exactly _how_ her wish had gone wrong.

"Love Serena. You wanted it, you got it. Down to the very last," Trista said mysteriously.

_Of course she would be mysterious_, Serena grumbled in her thoughts.

She watched as Trista gave her one last hard look before the green-haired woman stomped out of there. Serena let out a sigh of relief, glad that the senshei had left and was going to fix the problem. But her day wasn't over yet for as Trista was striding out the door, another familiar figure stepped in.

"Moonlight Knight!" came the whispers from all over the Arcade.

Serena herself was surprised to see him. Then again, maybe not so surprised considering the day she was having.

"Serena," the white-clad man said, presenting her with a white rose.

Serena nodded her head, waiting for him to finish his visit. He suddenly moved toward her, lifting her chin with his fingers.

"Don't give up. I'll always be here, and I'll always love you and protect you, in one form or another," he said softly, his blue eyes filled with love and compassion.

Serena couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks as she watched him go, and she wondered if her heart would break just that little bit more as each meeting struck closer and closer to home.

The Arcade doors slid open...

"Serena!" a voice said.

Serena lifted her head to see Alan jog up to her with a grin on his face. She couldn't help but break out in a smile. The last time she saw him he was floating away from the Earth happily with Ann.

"How are you Alan?" she greeted him.

She was surprised when he lifted her up from the stool to envelope her in a tight hug and twirl around once before setting her back down.

"I'm great!" he said. His face suddenly became serious and he leant down to kiss her cheek before drawing back, "And thanks... for everything. You showed me real love that day. Remember what you said? True love can never be taken away by anyone," he said, quoting her with a smile.

Her face fell at his words, "But it can be denied. How long can the heart hold on?" she asked.

He looked at her with wisdom in his features, "If I know you Serena, a very long time."

With a quick chaste kiss to the forehead, he turned and left, leaving behind a tired and frustrated Serena.

"Hurry up Ami," she murmured under her breath, wanting the day to be over.

_Who's next? _she wondered to herself, mentally counting backward all the men in her life.

Her heart thudded in her chest when she felt a chilly wind enter the Arcade as the doors slid open.

"Brr, and I thought today was a nice warm day," Andrew said, rubbing his arms against the sudden chill.

Serena waited, jaw tensed and eyes closed tight, for the eventual confrontation with the face of one of the most painful times in her young life. She waited, for five whole minutes she waited. But nothing came. When she finally opened her eyes she saw in front of her on the counter a perfect black rose. She stared at it, hating it and what it represented. Unbidden, a single tear dropped from her cheek onto the rose, and like a miracle the black petals fell away to reveal a perfect red rosebud.

Prince Darien always did have a way about him.

Her muddled mind suddenly started to tick over again, as if grateful for missing out on that particular encounter. She spun around on her stool absently, unmindful of the stares she was receiving, too lost in her own world.

The Arcade doors suddenly slid open once again and she looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing there looking straight at her. Neither one of them moved, though her heart leapt in her chest at the sight of him. He was the closest thing to the man she loved, and her emotions when haywire at the sight of him – at the memories he excited. She watched as he turned away from her and began to walk, leaving in his wake a flurry of rose petals that flew to her on the gentle breeze through the Arcade doors.

_Damn heroes and their need for mystery_, she grumbled, determined to be angry rather than let her despair overwhelm her.

If life wasn't fair this morning, it was making sure it earned the title.

"Serena, are you okay?" Andrew's friendly voice came, his expression one of concern.

"I'm okay Andrew. It's just been difficult being faced with all the memories my uh – friends have brought up. It's been one big reunion today it seems," she said.

"From the sounds of your conversations, it sounds like there is one person in particular missing from this reunion – if you don't mind my eavesdropping," he said kindly.

She smiled wanly at him, "There is. But I'm sure he would be here if he could," she said softly.

Andrew nodded before turning to serve a customer. He was however surprised when Serena squealed with a "Gak!" and leapt over the counter to duck down and hide.

"Shh!" she hissed at him.

Andrew looked up to see a relatively nerdy looking boy with thick glasses walk through the doors of the Arcade. The boy walked nervously up to the counter and placed his hands on the bench.

"Have you um, seen Serena?" the boy asked Andrew nervously.

Andrew smiled, "She just left," he lied.

The boy looked crestfallen but regained his composure, "Ok, well if you see her can you tell her Melvin was looking for her?"

Andrew nodded and watched the boy go before turning to look down at Serena, "Hi Serena, Melvin is looking for you," he grinned.

Serena burst out in giggles, accepting the hand he offered to get her up.

"Hey Andy, if the girls get here can you tell them I'm just in the bathroom?" she said, wandering off toward the back room.

"Sure," he called after her.

Five seconds later the girls arrived.

"She's in the bathroom," he said knowingly, seeing their inquisitive looks.

They nodded and took up four of the stools at the counter to wait for her.

The Arcade doors slid open.

Rei was the first to turn around, and she let out a long, low whistle, "Whew, who is _that_?" she asked, checking out the tall, dark and handsome stranger.

Lita was next, "You're telling me, he's hot," she said appreciately.

Mina followed, "Wow. Eleven out of ten. Doesn't he look like Darien? Only older, and... hotter?"

Darien couldn't help the snort that came from him at the blonde's comment, though to his annoyance she only flicked him a wink.

Ami on the other hand whipped out her computer, "Um, yes girls. You're right, he does look exactly like Darien, only about seven years 'older and hotter', as Mina put it," she said primly.

"What?" Lita said.

"You don't mean?" Rei exclaimed.

"Endymion!" Serena gasped from the doorway of the back room.

"Princess," he smiled, walking over to her.

To everyone's surprise she walked toward him and met him halfway as the one called 'Endymion' wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head in for a possessive kiss. Serena further surprised them all by kissing him back. But the true shock came when she drew back and promptly slapped him, her emotions frayed from the day's events.

"What the – Serenity?" he said, as she began to beat on his chest.

"You don't remember me. You never remember. Why don't you remember me?" she cried.

She drew back from him again to shout at him, "You _promised!_ I gave you my locket and _you PROMISED_! Always and forever you said. _LIAR!_"

He stared at the girl he loved, completely perplexed until he chanced a glance around the room to see four familiar senshei and his doppelganger. He frowned, realising he most certainly wasn't in his natural time or place anymore.

"Serenity, talk to me, is there somewhere we can go?" he asked her, half asking the senshei before him as well.

"There's a back room," Mina said, throwing a thumb behind her.

Endymion nodded as he picked up the crying girl bridal style and strode into the back room.

"Serenity, talk to me," he said, laying her on the couch.

"I missed you..." she moaned between sobs.

"I know. You called me, I came," he said, "Through time and space I came. I don't know how I got here but I am here."

"I made a wish on the crystal by accident," she murmured, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ok," he said soothingly, holding her gently in his arms.

"Why don't you remember me? Why do you keep forgetting?" she whispered brokenly through her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"We defeated the generals, you were kidnapped and brainwashed. We defeated Beryl, we were revived and you don't remember. Nehelina ensnared you in her mirror and you forget me again. We defeat Galaxia, we were revived and now again you don't remember," Serena said, her words a jumble.

"I'm sorry," Endymion said, trying to make sense of her words. An idea suddenly came to him, "How did you get me to remember?"

Serena frowned through her tears, "The first time the crystal brought both our memories back, but after that it was our locket and then when we fixed the Doom Tree you remembered. I had to defeat Nehelina to break the curse. But this time there is no curse, no brainwashing and no enemy. You just don't remember me," Serena cried as fresh tears fell down her face.

Endymion looked down at the girl sadly, rationalising that there had to be a reason behind his reincarnation's memory loss. The door suddenly opened and Darien stood in the archway with a glass of water.

"Andrew asked me to bring this in," Darien said awkwardly.

Endymion nodded, his gaze running over his future self. He looked down at the girl in his arms, slightly amused to see she had fallen asleep from all the excitement. Gently, he placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"You know her," Endymion suddenly said to Darien, watching the other man carefully.

Darien started, but shook his head, "No. I don't know her. I mean, we haven't been formally introduced –"

"You know her," Endymion stated flatly, his expression full of annoyance.

Darien looked at Endymion, unsure of what to say.

"I can tell from the way you look at her. You might not have been 'formally introduced', but you recognise her, don't you?" Endymion said, already knowing the answer to his question.

Darien hesitated before sitting down on a nearby chair with a sigh, his gaze running over Serena's face, "Sometimes I think I know her. I get little flashes of déjà vu. The funny thing is the first time I met her she swore she knew me. I suppose she mistook me for you. Its uncanny how much we look alike."

"So, you know her then," Endymion pressed.

Darien's features softened, "I think I do."

"How do you feel about her?"

Darien flushed, "I er... um..."

"You like her," Endymion said with a smirk.

Darien mumbled something incoherent.

"You should tell her," Endymion sighed, standing up.

"But – I mean... I thought you – she..." Darien sputtered, trailing off.

"No. I guess you could say we both mistook each other for someone else. She looks uncannily like the girl I love," Endymion said mysteriously. He looked directly at Darien, "My time here is up. Stay with her."

Darien watched the man go, too flustered to realise he would be alone with Serena before he could protest Endymion's leaving. Hearing a moan come from Serena, he went over to sit by her and gently ran his hand over her forehead to calm her. His hand stilled when he saw her impossibly blue eyes open and focus on him.

"Darien," she said, breathing her name as if it were revered.

Darien could only catch his breath as the blonde angel leant forward and kissed him. Her small hands found their way into his hair and he couldn't help it when his eyes closed and he kissed her back. And suddenly, against all odds and all reason, he felt like he was home.

"Serena," he breathed.

He drew back, blinking in confusion.

"Darien?" Serena said; her face at once both hopeful and fearful.

For the life of him he couldn't tell you why but he leant in and kissed her again, hungry for her touch. She obliged him, wrapping her arms around her neck as they sank into the couch. And finally, memories of a past forgotten returned in the arms of the woman he had loved for a thousand years.

"Serena," he breathed against her lips between kisses, "I remember," he whispered, "I remember you."

"I'm so glad Darien," Serena cried happily, raining his face with kisses.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember before," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"It's ok. I should have just kissed you ages ago if I had known it would bring you back," she giggled.

"How could I resist that?" Darien laughed, pulling her back to him for another kiss.

**Epilogue **

**(just had to add it)**

A knock came at the door, and when there was no response Mina went in to find Darien and Serena in lip-locked.

"Um, Serena," Mina said, looking around the room – at anything except the reunited couple.

"What?" Serena murmured, barely breaking the kiss to speak to her.

"Melvin's out there waiting for you."

"Gak! Call Trista or something!" Serena cried, grabbing Darien's hand and racing out the back door of the Arcade.

**The End**

**Authors Note:**

_I confess, I only wrote this story because I wanted to put the line in about an older Endymion being "5 years hotter" than Darien. It was just too good __**not**__ to put into a story hahaha. I also thought it would be cool to run through all the guys that have ever liked Serena. The list is pretty long (thanks to Darien's million alter egos)._

_Maybe I'll do one for Darien? Won't be about memory loss though I spose. Anyways, Cheerio _


End file.
